List of films: L
L * L.A. Confidential (1997) * L.A. Story (1991) * L.I.E. (2001) * L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties (2016) * L'arma (1978) * L'ora legale (2017) La * La Bamba (1987) * La La La at Rock Bottom (2015) * La La Land (2016) * Laaj (2003) * Labyrinth (1986) * Lacombe Lucien (1974) * A Lad from Old Ireland (1910) * Ladder 49 (2004) * Ladies of the Chorus (1948) * Ladies and Gentlemen, The Fabulous Stains (2003) * Ladies in Lavender (2004) * The Ladies Man: (1961 & 2000) * Ladies of the Mob (1928) * Ladies' Choice (1980) * The Lady: (1925 & 2011) * Lady Bird (2017) * Lady of Burlesque (1943) * Lady in a Cage (1964) * Lady Caroline Lamb (1972) * Lady Chatterley (2006) * Lady for a Day (1933) * Lady Death: The Movie (2004) * The Lady Eve (1941) * Lady Frankenstein (1971) * Lady Be Good: (1928 & 1941) * Lady Helen's Escapade (1909) * Lady Killer (1933) * Lady in the Lake (1947) * The Lady from Shanghai (1948) * Lady Sings the Blues (1972) * Lady Snowblood (1973) * Lady on a Train (1945) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Lady in the Van (2015) * The Lady Vanishes: (1938, 1979 & 2013) * Lady in the Water (2006) * Lady in White (1988) * Lady Windermere's Fan: A Play About a Good Woman (1925) * A Lady Without Passport (1950) * Lady, Let's Dance (1944) * Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931) * Ladybug Ladybug (1963) * Ladybugs (1992) * Ladyhawke (1985) * The Ladykillers: (1955 & 2004) * Lagaan (2001) * Lage Raho Munna Bhai (2006) * The Lair of the White Worm (1988) * Laitakaupungin valot (2006) * Lajja (2001) * Lake Dead (2008) * The Lake House (2006) * Lake Placid series: ** Lake Placid (1999) ** Lake Placid 2 (2007) ** Lake Placid 3 (2010) ** Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) ** Lake Placid vs. Anaconda (2015) ** Lake Placid: Legacy (2018) * Lakeview Terrace (2008) * Lakshya (2004) * Lala's Gun (2008) * Lamb (1986) * The Lamb: (1915 & 1918) * Lambada: (1990 & 1990) * Lambchops (1929) * The Lame Devil (1948, French: Le Diable boiteux) * Lammbock (2001) * Lan Yu (2001) * Lancelot du Lac (1974) * The Land Before Time series: ** The Land Before Time (1988) ** The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) ** The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) ** The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) ** The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) ** The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) ** The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) ** The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) ** The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) ** The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) ** The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) ** The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) ** The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) ** The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) * Land Beyond the Sunset (1912) * Land of the Blind (2006) * Land of the Dead (2005) * Land and Freedom (1995) * Land of Look Behind (1982) * Land of the Lost (2009) * Land of the Pharaohs (1955) * Land of Plenty (2004) * Land of Silence and Darkness (1971) * The Land That Time Forgot: (1975 & 2009) *''Land Without Bread'' (1933) * Lani Loa (1998) * Lantana (2001) * Lapin kullan kimallus (1999) * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker (1997) * Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) * The Laramie Project (2002) * Larceny, Inc. (1942) * Larger than Life (1996) * Larki Panjaban (2003) * Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector (2006) * Larry Crowne (2011) * Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Larva (2012) * Laser Mission (1990) * Laserblast (1978) * Lassie series: ** Lassie: (1994 & 2005) ** Lassie Come Home (1943) * Last Action Hero (1993) * The Last Airbender (2010) * The Last American Hero (1973) * The Last American Virgin (1982) * The Last Boy Scout (1991) * The Last Broadcast (1998) * Last Call: (1991, 1995 & 2002) * Last Cannibal World (1978) * The Last Castle (2001) * Last Chance Harvey (2008) * Last Christmas (2019) * The Last Command: (1928 & 1955) * Last Dance: (1996 & 2012) * Last Days (2005) * The Last Days of Disco (1998) * The Last Detail (1973) * Last of the Dogmen (1995) * The Last Dragon (1985) * Last Embrace (1979) * The Last Emperor (1987) * Last Exit: (2003 & 2006) * Last Exit to Brooklyn (1990) * The Last Exorcism (2010) * The Last Exorcism Part II (2013) * The Last Five Years (2015) * Last Holiday (2006) * The Last Horror Movie (2005) * The Last House on the Left: (1972 & 2009) * Last House Standing (2004) * The Last Hunt (1956) * The Last King of Scotland (2006) * The Last Kiss: (2001 & 2006) * The Last Laugh (1924) * The Last Legion (2007) * Last Life in the Universe (2003) * The Last Man on Earth: (1924 & 1964) * Last Man Standing (1996) * The Last Metro (1980) * The Last Mimzy (2007) * Last of the Mobile Hot Shots (1970) * The Last of the Mohicans: (1920 American, 1920 German, 1936 & 1992) * The Last Movie (1971) * Last of the Mustangs (2006) * The Last: Naruto the Movie (2014) * Last Night: (1964, 1998 & 2010) * A Last Note (1995) * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (2005) * Last Orders (2002) * The Last Picture Show (1971) * The Last Polka (1984) * Last Present (2001) * The Last Quarter (2004) * The Last Remake of Beau Geste (1977) * The Last Samurai (2003) * The Last Seduction (1994) * The Last of Sheila (1973) * The Last Song (2010) * The Last Stage (1947) * The Last Stand (2013) * The Last Starfighter (1984) * The Last Station (2009) * Last Summer (1969) * The Last Sunset (1961) * The Last Supper: (1994, 1995, 2003 & 2006) * The Last Survivors (2014) * Last Tango in Paris (1972) * The Last Temptation of Christ (1988) * The Last Time I Saw Paris (1955) * Last Train from Gun Hill (1959) * The Last Tycoon (1976) * The Last Unicorn (1982) * The Last Valley (1971) * Last Vegas (2013) * The Last Waltz (1976) * The Last Wave (1977) * Last Wedding (2001) * The Last Winter (2006) * Last Woman on Earth (1960) * The Last Women Standing (2015) * Last Year at Marienbad (1961) * Late Autumn (1960) * Late Marriage (2001) * Late Night Shopping (2001) * Late Spring (1949) * The Late, Great Planet Earth (1978) * Latitude Zero (1969) * Latter Days (2003) * Lauderdale (1989) * The Laughing Policeman (1974) * Laughter in Paradise (1951) * Laura (1944) * Laura Lansing Slept Here (1988) (TV) * Laurel Canyon (2002) * The Lavender Hill Mob (1951) * Lavoura Arcaica (2001) * Law Abiding Citizen (2009) * Law of Desire (1987) * Lawless (2012) * Lawman (1971) * Lawn Dogs (1997) * The Lawnmower Man (1992) * Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996) * Lawrence of Arabia (1962) * Laws of Attraction (2004) * Layer Cake (2004) * Lazer Team (2015) * Lazer Team 2 (2017) Le * The Lead Singer and Dancer and His Woman (2015) * Leadbelly (1976) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) * The League of Gentlemen (1960) * The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (2005) * A League of Their Own (1992) * Lean on Me (1989) * Leap of Faith (1992) * Leap Year: (1921, 1932 & 2010) * Learning to Lie (2003) * The Learning Tree (1969) * Lease Wife (2006) * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) * Leatherheads (2008) * Leave 'Em Laughing (1928) * Leave Her to Heaven (1945) * Leave It to Beaver (1997) * Leaves of Grass (2010) * Leaving Las Vegas (1995) * Leaving Metropolis (2002) * Lebanon (2009) * Led Zeppelin DVD (2003) * The Ledge (2011) * Lee Dae-ro Can't Die (2005) * Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013) * Leeches! (2003) * Left Behind series: ** Left Behind (2014) ** Left Behind: The Movie (2000) ** Left Behind: World at War (2005) ** Left Behind II: Tribulation Force (2002) * The Left Hand of God (1955) * The Left Handed Gun (1958) * Left Luggage (1998) * Lefty (1964) * Legacy (2006) * Legacy: A Mormon Journey (1990) * Legal Eagles (1986) * Legally Blonde (2001) * Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) * Legally Blondes (2009) * The Legend (1993) * Legend (1985) * The Legend of 1900 (1998) * The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires (1979) * The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) * The Legend of Billie Jean (1985) * The Legend of Boggy Creek (1973) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * The Legend of Hell House (1973) * The Legend of Hercules (2014) * The Legend of the Lone Ranger (1981) * Legend of the Lost (1957) * Legend of the Moles series: ** Legend of the Moles: The Frozen Horror (2011) ** Legend of the Moles: The Treasure of Scylla (2012) ** Legend of the Moles – The Magic Train Adventure (2015) * Legend of a Rabbit: The Martial of Fire (2015) * The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (1949) * The Legend of Suriyothai (2001) * Legend of Tianyun Mountain (1980) * Legend of the Werewolf (1975) * The Legend of Zorro (2005) * Legendary (2010) * Legends of the Fall (1994) * Legion (2010) * Legion of the Night (1995) * Legionnaire (1998) * The Lego Movie (2013) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Legong: Dance of the Virgins (1935) * Leiutajateküla Lotte (2006) * Lemming (2006) * Lemonade Joe (1964) * Lemonade Mouth (2011) (TV) * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) * Lenin in Paris (1980) * Leningrad Cowboys Go America (1989) * Lenny (1974) * Leo (2000) * Leo the Lion (1994) * Leonard Part 6 (1987) * The Leopard (1963) * The Leopard Man (1943) * Leprechaun series: ** Leprechaun (1993) ** Leprechaun 2 (1994) ** Leprechaun 3 (1994) ** Leprechaun 4: In Space (1996) ** Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) ** Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003) ** Leprechaun: Origins (2014) * Leroy & Stitch (2006 TV) * Les Biches (1968) * Les Misérables: (1909, 1917, 1925, 1934, 1935, 1948, 1952, 1958, 1967, 1978, 1982, 1995, 1998, & 2012) * Lesbian Vampire Killers (2009) * Less Than Zero (1987) * Lessons of Darkness (1992) * Let Him Have It (1992) * Let Hoi Decide (2014) * Let It Be (1970) * Let It Ride (1989) * Let Me In (2010) * Let Me Die a Woman (1978) * Let the Right One In (2008) * Let Sleeping Corpses Lie (1975) * Let Them Chirp Awhile (2009) * Let's All Go To the Lobby (1957) * Let's Get Married (2015) * Let's Get Skase (2001) * Let's Go Crazy (1951) * Let's Go to Prison (2006) * Let's Make Love (1960) * Let's Scare Jessica to Death (1971) * Lethal Weapon series: ** Lethal Weapon (1987) ** Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) ** Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) ** Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * The Letter: (1929 & 1940) * Letter to Brezhnev (1985) * Letter with Feather (1954) * Letter to Jane (1972) * Letter Never Sent (1959) * A Letter to Three Wives (1949) * Letter from an Unknown Woman: (1948 & 2004) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Letters to Juliet (2010) * Leviathan: 1989, 2012 & 2014) * Levity (2003) * Lewis and Clark and George (1997) * Ley's Line (2002) * Leysa Leysa (2002) * Léolo (1992) * Léon: The Professional (1994) * Léon Morin, Priest (1961) Li * Li Lianying: The Imperial Eunuch (1991) * Liam (2000) * Lianna (1983) * Liar Liar (1997) * Libeled Lady (1936) * Liberal Arts (2012) * The Libertine: (2000 & 2005) * Liberty (1929) * Liberty Heights (1999) * Liberty! The American Revolution (1997) (TV) * Library Wars: The Last Mission (2015) * Licence to Kill (1989) * License to Drive (1988) * License to Wed (2007) * Lick the Star (1998) * Licántropo (1996) * Lie with Me (2006) * Liebestraum (1991) * Lies My Mother Told Me (2005) * Life: (1999 & 2017) * Life 101 (1995) * The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) * Life is Beautiful: (1979, 1985, 1997, 2000 film), 2012 & 2014) * The Life Before Her Eyes (2008) * Life of Brian (1979) * Life is Cool (2008) * The Life of David Gale (2003) * Life in a Day (2011) * The Life and Death of 9413: a Hollywood Extra (1928) * The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp (1943) * The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004) * Life During Wartime (2009) * The Life of Emile Zola (1937) * Life at the End of the Rainbow (2002) * Life with Father (1947) * Life With Feathers (1945) * Life as a House (2001) * A Life Less Ordinary (1997) * Life Is a Long Quiet River (1988) * Life with Mikey (1993) * Life Is a Miracle (2004) * The Life of Oharu (1952) * Life of Pi (2012) * Life Show (2002) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * Life Stinks (1991) * Life on a String (1991) * Life is Sweet (1990) * The Life and Times of Rosie the Riveter (1980) * Life as We Know It (2010) * Life Without Dick (2001) * The Life of Wu Xun (1950) * Life, and Nothing More... (1991) * Life-Size (2000) (TV) * Lifeboat (1944) * Lifeforce (1985) * The Lifeguard (2013) * The Light Between Oceans (2016) * Light of Day (1987) * Light It Up (1999) * Light Sleeper (1992) * Light Years (1988) * Lightning Jack (1994) * Lights in the Dusk (2006) * Lights of New York: (1916 & 1928) * Like Crazy (2012) * Like Father Like Son (1987) * Like Father, like Son (2013) * Like for Likes (2016) * Like Mike (2002) * Like Mike 2: Streetball (2006) *''Like Stars on Earth'' (2007) * Like a Virgin (2006) * Like Water for Chocolate (1992) * Lil' Pimp (2005) * Lila Says (2004) * Lili (1953) * Lilies (1997) * Lilies of the Field (1963) * Lilith (1964) * Lilja 4-ever (2002) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Li'l Abner: (1940 & 1959) * Limbo (1999) * Limelight: (1936, 1952 & 2011) * The Limey (1999) * Limitless (2011) * The Limits of Control (2009) * Lincoln: (1988 TV & 2012) * The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) * Lincoln: Trial by Fire (TV, 1974) * Line Walker (2016) * La Lingerie (2008) * A Lingering Face (2000) * Link (1986) * Lion (2016) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion in Winter: (1968 & 2003 TV) * Lionheart (1987 & 1990) * Lions for Lambs (2007) * Lipstick (1976) * Liquid Sky (1982) * Lisa and the Devil (1976) * Lisbon (1956) * The List of Adrian Messenger (1963) * Listen to Britain (1942) * Lisztomania (1975) * Lisístrata (2002) * Le Lit (1982) * Little Ashes (2009) * Little Big League (1994) * Little Big Man (1970) * Little Big Panda (2011) * Little Black Book (2004) * Little Boy Lost: (1953 & 1978) * Little Buddha (1993) * Little Caesar (1931) * Little Children (2006) * Little Cigars (1973) * Little Darlings (1980) * Little Dieter Needs to Fly (1997) * Little Fish (2005) * Little Fockers (2010) * The Little Foxes (1941) * Little Fugitive (1953) * Little Giants (1994) * The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane (1976) * The Little Hut (1957) * Little John (2002) * Little Man: (2005 & 2006) * Little Man Tate (1991) * Little Manhattan (2005) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Little Miss Marker (1934) * Little Miss Millions (1993) * Little Miss Sunshine (2006) * Little Monsters (1989) * Little Moth (2007) * Little Murders (1971) * Little Nellie Kelly (1940) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1992) * Little Nicky (2000) * Little Odessa (1994) * The Little Prince:(1974 & 2015) * A Little Princess: (1917, 1939 & 1995) * Little Red Flowers (2006) * Little Red Riding Hood (1997) * Little Red Riding Rabbit (1944) * A Little Romance (1979) * Little Secrets (2002) * The Little Shop of Horrors (1960) * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * The Little Theatre of Jean Renoir (1970) * Little Toys (1933) * A Little Trip to Heaven (2005) * The Little Vampire (2000) * Little Vera (1988) * Little Voice (1998) * Little Witches (1996) * Little Women: (1917, 1918, 1933, 1949, 1978 TV, 1994 & 2018) * The Littlest Victims (1989) * Live at the Aladdin Las Vegas (2003) * Live from Baghdad (2002) (TV) * Live Flesh (1998) * Live Free or Die (2006) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Live and Let Die (1973) * Live a Little, Love a Little (1968) * Live Nude Girls (1995) * Live Wire (1992) * The Lives of a Bengal Lancer (1935) * The Lives of Others (2006) * The Living Daylights (1987) * The Living Desert (1953) * Living it Up (1954) * Living in Missouri (2001) * Living in Oblivion (1995) * Living Out Loud (1998) * Living on Tokyo Time (1987) * Livvakterna (2001) * A Lizard in a Woman's Skin (1973) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) Lj-Ll * Ljeto u zlatnoj dolini (2003) * Llévame contigo (1951) * Lloyd (2001) * Lloyd the Conqueror (2011) * Lloyd's of London (1936) Lo Loa-Lor * Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) * Loafing and Camouflage (1984) * Loafing and Camouflage: Sirens in the Aegean (2005) * La Loba (1965) * The Lobo Paramilitary Christmas Special (2002) * LOC Kargil (2003) * Local Hero (1983) * Loch Ness (1996) * Lock Up (1989) * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) * Lockdown (2000) * Locke (2013) * Lockout (2012) * The Lodger: (1932, 1944 & 2009) * The Lodger: A Story of the London Fog (1927) * Loft (2008) * Logan's Run (1976) * Loggerheads (2005) * Lokaneethi (1952) * LOL (2012) * Lola: (1961, 1969, 1974 & 1981) * Lola Montès (1955) * Lola Versus (2012) * Lolita: (1962 & 1997) * LolliLove (2004) * The Lollipop Generation (2008) * London (2005) * London After Midnight (1927) * London Boulevard (2010) * London to Brighton (2006) * London Can Take It! (1940) * London Fields * London Has Fallen (2016) * London Voodoo (2004) * The Lone Ranger: (2003 TV & 2013) * Lone Star: (1952 & 1996) * Lone Survivor (2013) * Lone Wolf and Cub series: ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart to Hades (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in the Land of Demons (1973) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in Peril (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: Sword of Vengeance (1972) ** Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell (1974) * The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner (1962) * Lonelyhearts (1958) * Lonely are the Brave (1962) * The Lonely Guy (1984) * Lonely Heart (1985) * Lonely Hearts: (1982, 1991 & 2006) * Lonely Island (2014) * A Lonely Place to Die (2011) * Loner (2008) * Lonesome (1928) * Lonesome Cowboys (1968) * Lonesome Dove (1990) * Lonesome Jim (2005) * The Long Absence (1961) * Long Day's Journey Into Night (1962) * The Long Good Friday (1980) * The Long Goodbye (1973) * The Long Gray Line (1955) * The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) * A Long Ride from Hell (1968) * The Long Riders (1980) * The Long Ships (1964) * Long Time Dead (2002) * The Long Voyage Home (1940) * Long Weekend (1979) * The Long, Hot Summer (1958) * The Long, Long Trailer (1954) * Long-Haired Hare (1949) * The Longest Day (1962) * The Longest Night in Shanghai (2007) * The Longest Yard: (1974 & 2005) * Longinus (2004) * Longshot: The Movie (1999) * Longtime Companion (1990) * Look Back in Anger (1958) * Look Both Ways (2005) * The Look of Love (2013) * Look at Me (2004) * Look Who's Talking series: ** Look Who's Talking (1989) ** Look Who's Talking Too (1990) ** Look Who's Talking Now (1993) * Looker (1981) * Lookin' to Get Out (1982) * Looking for Alibrandi (2000) * Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World (2005) * Looking for Eric (2009) * Looking for Fidel (2004) * Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1978) * Looking for Richard (1996) * The Lookout (2007) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looper (2012) * Lord of the Flies: (1963 & 1990) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) * Lord of the Rings series: ** The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * Lord of War (2005) * Lords of Dogtown (2005) * The Lords of Flatbush (1974) * The Lords of Salem (2013) * Lorenzo's Oil (1992) * Lorna (1964) Los-Loy * Loser (2000) * The Loser Takes It All (2002) * The Losers (2010) * Losin' It (1983) * Losing Isaiah (1995) * The Loss of Sexual Innocence (1999) * Lost & Found (1999) * The Lost 15 Boys: The Big Adventure on Pirates' Island (2014) * Lost in America (1985) * The Lost Battalion (1919) * Lost in Beijing (2007) * The Lost Boys trilogy: ** The Lost Boys (1987) ** Lost Boys: The Thirst (2010) ** Lost Boys: The Tribe (2008) * The Lost City (2005) * Lost and Delirious (2001) * Lost and Found: (1979, 1996 & 2008) * The Lost Generation (1983) * Lost in a Harem (1944) * Lost Highway (1997) * The Lost Honour of Katharina Blum (1975) * Lost Horizon: (1937 & 1973) * Lost Indulgence (2008) * Lost in La Mancha (2002) * The Lost Patrol (1934) * The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra (2001) * Lost Souls (2000) * Lost in Space (1998) * Lost in Translation (2003) * Lost Transmissions (2019) * The Lost Weekend (1945) * Lost in White (2016) * The Lost World: (1925 & 1960) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1994) * Lost in Wrestling (2015) * A Lot Like Love (2005) * Lotna (1979) * Lotte from Gadgetville (2006) * Lotte and the Moonstone Secret (2011) * Lotus Code (2015) * Lotus Lantern (1999) * Louie Bluie (1985) * Louisiana Purchase (1941) * Louisiana Story (1948) * Love: (1971 & 1991) * Love & Basketball (2000) * Love & Peace (2015) * Love & Sex (2000) * Love 'em and Weep (1927) * Love and a .45 (1994) * Love Actually (2003) * Love Affair: 1932, 1939 & 1994) * Love in the Afternoon: (1957 & 1972) * Love Is on the Air (1937) * Love Is All You Need (2012) * Love Among the Ruins (1975) (TV) * Love and Anarchy (1973) * The Love Bug (1969) * The Love Boat (1976) * Love Clinic (2015) * Love on the Cloud (2014) * Love is Colder than Death (1969) * Love Contractually (2017) * Love Crazy (1941) * Love and Death (1975) * Love and Death on Long Island (1997) * Love Is the Devil: Study for a Portrait of Francis Bacon (1998) * Love on a Diet (2001) * Love on the Dole (1941) * Love Don't Cost a Thing (2003) * Love and Duty (1931) * Love Field (1992) * Love Finds Andy Hardy (1938) * Love, At First… (2015) * Love at First Bite (1979) * Love, Gilda (2018) * The Love Guru (2008) * Love Happens (2009) * Love Happy (1949) * Love the Hard Way (2003) * Love and Honor (2013) * Love and Human Remains (1993) * Love Hurts (1991) * Love Jones (1997) * Love Kills (1998) * Love and Kisses (1965) * The Love Letter: (1998 & 1999) * Love Letters: (1945 & 1999) * Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2015) * Love Liza (2003) * Love in Magic (2005) * Love is a Many-Splendored Thing (1955) * Love Me If You Dare (2003) * Love Me or Leave Me (1955) * Love Me Tender (1956) * Love Me Tonight (1932) * Love Meetings (1965) * Love O2O (2016) * Love Object (2003) * Love and Other Catastrophes (1996) * Love & Other Drugs (2010) * The Love Parade (1929) * Love Phobia (2006) * Love Potion No. 9 (1992) * Love with the Proper Stranger (1963) * Love on the Run: (1936 & 1979) * Love Sick (2006) * Love, Simon (2018) * A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) * Love Stinks (1999) * Love Story: (1970, 1981 & 2013) * Love Streams (1984) * Love Studio (2016) * Love and Support (2003) * Love That Boy (2003) * Love in Thoughts (2004) * Love in the Time of Cholera (2007) * Love! Valour! Compassion! (1997) * Love Without Distance (2015) * Love's Berries (1926) * Love's Brother (2004) * Love's Labour's Lost (2000) * Love's Whirlpool (2014) * Love, Honour and Obey (2000) * Love, So Divine (2004) * The Loved One (1965) * The Loved Ones (2010) * Lovelife (1996) * Lovely & Amazing (2001) * The Lovely Bones (2009) * Lovely Rivals (2004) * The Lover (1992) * Lover Come Back (1961) * Lover's Grief over the Yellow River (1999) * Loverboy: (1989 & 2005) * The Lovers: (1946, 1958 & 1994) * Lovers of the Arctic Circle (1998) * The Lovers on the Bridge (1999) * Lovers and Liars (1979) * The Lovers of Montparnasse (1958) * Lovers & Movies (2015) * Lovers and Other Strangers (1970) * Lovers' Concerto (2002) * Loves of a Blonde (1965) * Lovewrecked (2005) * Lovin' Molly (1974) * Loving (2016) * Loving You (1957) * A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) * Lower City (2006) * The Lower Depths: (1936 & 1957) * Loyalties: (1933 & 1987) Lu-Ly * Lucas (1986) * Lucky Loser (2006) * Lucky Number Slevin (2006) * Lucky Numbers (2000) * The Lucky One (2012) * The Lucky Ones (2008) * Lucky Star 2015 (2015) * The Lucky Texan (1934) * Lucky Three: an Elliott Smith Portrait (1997) * Lucky You (2007) * Lucky: No Time for Love (2005) * Luckytown (2000) * Ludwig (1972) * Lulu: (1914, 1918, 1953, 1962, 1996 & 2014) * Lulu on the Bridge (1998) * Luminal (2004) * Lumière and Company (1995) * Luna (1979) * Luna Papa (1999) * Lunacy (2005) * Lunar Eclipse (1999) * Lupin the Third series: ** Lupin the 3rd (2014) ** Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) ** Lupin III: Dead or Alive (1996) ** Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (1995) ** Lupin III: Goemon Ishikawa's Spray of Blood (2017) ** Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone (2014) ** Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon (1985) ** Lupin III: Strange Psychokinetic Strategy (2011) ** Lupin the Third: The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) * The Lure: (1914, 1933 & 2015) * Lust for Life (1956) * Lust for a Vampire (1971) * Lust, Caution (2007) * Luster (2002) * Luther: (1928, 1964 TV, 1973 & 2003) * LUV (2013) * Luxo Jr. (1986) * Luxury Car (2006) * The Luzhin Defence (2000) * Lycanthrope (1999) * Lycanthropus (1962) * Lymelife (2009) Previous: List of films: J–K Next: List of films: M See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists